Playing Forbidden Games
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: **SMUT** No real story line, just another threesome one-shot involving LoganxKendallxYou NOT SLASH!


**A/N Okay this didn't come out exactly as I had planned, and I don't feel that it's all it's cracked up to be, but yeah. With the suggestion from DeniseDEMD and some prodding from Logan'sHoneyPie, this third installment was born...enjoy! And please don't be afraid to let me know what you think, whether it's good or bad, I can handle constructive criticism!**

You look down at the piece of paper to confirm the address, and your eyes find the number above the door of the building you're standing in front of. It matches. After looking one more time to make sure you get the correct room number, you fold the piece of paper back up and tuck it into your jacket pocket. When you woke up this morning, your boyfriend Logan was already gone, to who knows where, but on his pillow he left a note for you. It reads **145 Sycamore Street, Room 27B, 1:00. **You had dawdled around all morning taking care of housework, then took a shower before leaving the house.

You walk through the the automatic doors, taking note of the empty lobby. Finding directions by looking onto a sign posted on the wall, you take a left to the elevators and get inside, pushing the number **2**, for the second floor. Seconds later the doors come open and you walk towards the right, down another hallway and keep going until your feet stop in front of the door that reads **27B** in gold letters. You take a deep breath, and your shaky hand turns the handle. You push it open before you lose your nerve, and step into the darkened room.

You hear your name called by Logan, and breathe a sigh of relief before answering, "Yes it's me", and finally you feel safe enough to close the door behind you. A light comes on, illuminating the room. Next to Logan stands Kendall, a blonde that has become a sometimes add on in your sexual relationship. The walls are painted a dark gray shade and it's pretty bare except for a boudoir in the corner, two chairs, a table, and a king sized bed fixed up in black satin sheets. The side by side refrigerator and freezer strike you as odd, but you don't dwell on it. Upon further inspection, you notice two chains with black leather straps hanging from metal hooks on the ceiling, and two of the same chains at the floor in the same fashion. The hair at the back of your neck stands up and a chill runs down your spine.

Logan approaches you in a few short strides, where he nuzzles his nose against yours and kisses your lips sweetly. Without asking your permission first, he makes quick work of removing your shirt and your bra, leaving only your bottom half covered. Logan then takes your hand in his and motions with his head towards one of the chains above your head. "Do you trust me?", he asks. You nod and the next thing you know, your arm is dangling above your head, snared by one of the cuffs.

Kendall now steps in front of you. "Trust me?", he asks.

You gulp, knowing what's going to happen when you answer. "Yes", you almost don't recognize your own voice, it's small and holds a hint of shyness. Kendall smiles at you and kisses your cheek before shackling your remaining arm. He's standing so close you can feel the heat from his body radiating to yours; in a way it's comforting.

Meanwhile, you noticed Logan had walked across the small room to the boudoir, took something out of a drawer, and made his way back to you. Your gaze hones in on a black satin sleep mask hanging from his index finger. With a smirk that shows off his irresistible dimples, he slips it over your head and brings it down so your eyes are covered and you're encompassed in darkness. "Is this okay?", he asks.

You answer with a simple "Mm-hmm", and your heartbeat picks up in anticipation.

"Okay, now just in case you get too uncomfortable or things get too intense for you I want you to think of a safeword."

I've read about this is in books before so I knew what he meant. "Cinnamon", I utter.

"Good", he says. "I'm gonna take your pants off now." You just nod your head, not sure if you should bother with an answer. The heat of his body is gone from the upper half of you, but you feel his fingers working at your button, the zipper is next, and then your pants are pulled off of your legs. You hear Kendall shuffling around somewhere in the background, and then the sound of his footsteps coming close. You're on display for these two men that bring out your dark desires. You don't have to see them to know they're looking at you like you're a glass of water and they've been in the desert for a week.

"Call it...heads or tails?", Logan asks.

"Tails", you reply quickly with absolutely no clue what he's referring to, but you can sense him digging around in his jean pocket for a coin.

You hear motioning around and Kendall utter, "Heads".

Two seconds pass and you hear Logan say, "It's tails." They exchange a few muffled words, none of which you can understand, and then hair tickles your abdomen just inches away from where a hand rests on your hip. You hear a deep inhale and your boyfriend's raspy voice. "Damn babe do you know how good you smell?" How can you not feel sexy when they talk to you like this?

You shake your head no, and your head is caught by a hand before a pair of lips meet yours for several breaths, followed by a tongue trailing over your bottom one. You open your mouth and slant your head slightly allowing him in, and moan at the taste of strawberry that bursts over your tastebuds as he slides his tongue over yours. The fruity flavor is combined with something else you've come to know, Kendall's taste. His hand goes in your hair and his tongue moves to the roof of your mouth, then captures your own and sucks at the tip before nibbling gently, and finally he moves away. "How is it?", he questions.

"Sweet and juicy", you reply and lick your lips.

"Yeah? Well this piece of fruit has nothing on the way you taste." You feel a tightening in your lower stomach, and a slight blush creep up your cheeks. Before your mind gets a chance to wander off, you feel something cold and moist against your skin. It starts at your throat and a long line is made down to the waistband of your panties with it. "The strawberry", Kendall whispers as if he knows what question is on your mind, and you shiver. He comes to his knees in front of you, and holding onto your waist, his mouth starts lapping at the juice above your panties.

You hold your breath and curl your hands into fists, wanting nothing more than to touch him as his tongue caresses your skin. He makes his way up leisurely, stopping to cup your breasts, and tease your nipples with his tongue. When Kendall's finished with that, he resumes dragging his tongue up to your throat. He's standing closer now and you can feel his evident hard on through his jeans. His teeth close around a hunk of your skin at the same time his hand moves further down your body, and you can't help the moan that slips out when a finger descends the front of your panties. An animal-like sound reverberates from his chest as his fingers sneak to the inside of your undergarment, and the direct contact of his skin on you instantly kicks your temperature up. His hands don't stop there though, they continue on until he's dragging them up the curves of your butt, giving it a firm squeeze as he grinds his hard on against you. Kendall then nips at your bottom lip, tugging it almost painfully before letting it go, and at the same time he pulls away, you both feel and hear the sound of him ripping the thong off of you. The only thing covering any part of you is your red heels.

You want to yell out "Hey", but his brutal action of tearing it off only heightens your arousal. Usually Kendall is gentle to you, and this different side of him is a turn on. He sinks to his knees in front of you again, skimming his hands down to your thighs, over your knees, and down to your ankles. He pushes your legs open and hooks one over the back of his shoulder. His cheek nuzzles the inside of one thigh first, then the other, and the stubble that's accumulated from him not shaving today scratches you in the most delicious way. The feeling of his hot breaths against you warn that he's near but you're still somehow not prepared for the bliss that courses through you when the wet heat of his tongue connects with your damp, achy flesh. He swirls it around your entrance before straightening it and diving inside of you. You allow your head to fall back and attempt to jerk your arms free, but the cuff only bites into your wrists. In and out, Kendall uses his orifice to bring you to the edge, and just as you feel that ball tighten to it's full capacity in your womb, he stops. You groan, but don't stay disappointed for too long when you feel him at your clit now, flicking his tongue slowly back and forth over it. It takes mere seconds for you to be built up again, and just as before, Kendall stops before you can find release.

Alternating his techniques, Kendall does this over and over until you're more than frustrated, and tears trickle from your eyes. The only thing that keeps you from sobbing out is that Logan holds your face in his hands and brushes his lips against yours. "Shh, babe. It's all going to be okay." You don't know what kind of game they're playing, and you do have the option of the safeword, but something inside of you won't let you use it; something enigmatic and perverse. Logan moves to your backside, filling his hands with your breasts as he grazes his mouth along your shoulders and back, working together with his friend to drown you in pleasure, to antagonize you by denying you orgasm. Your whole body trembles with need and when your knees buckle, you call out, "Please". Not being able to touch anything is infuriating, and besides your arms are getting numb from lack of blood.

It seems as if everyone's on the same page when Kendall urges Logan, "Let her down."

"Okay", Logan agrees. "But we're still going with the plan."

"Okay", Kendall replies and before you know it, your arms are free from their restraints, and each man gently rubs your wrists and massages your arms and shoulders to ease some of the muscles. Neither one of them says anything to you, and just when you think you're home free, Logan places your arms behind your back and pins both of your wrists with one hand.

"Get down on your knees", he instructs. He continues to hold your arms in place as you do what you're told. You hear clothes being removed from someone in front of you, and seconds later something presses against your lips. You dart your tongue out to inspect the object. Your flattened tongue explores the head of a cock, the drop of pre-come on your tastebuds confirms what you already knew. You trace your tongue along the veins littering his manhood, and Kendall's breathing hastens; the little sounds he makes encourage you. Wrapping your lips around his tip, you bob your head down, taking as much of his hard on into your mouth as you can. Kendall's hands weave through your hair, helping to guide your mouth over his cock. You pull off to take a breath.

"Let me go, please", you ask Logan. He obliges, spreading your legs and ducking under you. Logan takes his time running his tongue along your folds, and you place one of your hands on Kendall's lean hips for balance, the other going to massage his balls as you go back to sucking him off. Following Logan's pace on you, you work your mouth harder, faster, slower, and softer, moaning around the thick cock in your mouth when Logan inserts two fingers inside of you. He escalates your pleasure, until you're dancing along the edge again, and just like Kendall, he stops before you can get off. You push your hips down into his face, thrust from side to side, trying to get the right friction you need to no avail.

A dark chuckle emerges from Logan as he climbs out from under you and slaps your ass really hard. "Finish him off, then I have a game for you." This is incentive enough for you to give it all you've got, and using your hand to jack Kendal as you suck, not even a whole minute passes before his seed is spurting into the back of your throat. You swallow the thick liquid and lick your lips, lifting the sleep mask off of your eyes and dropping it to the side.

"Enough of this", you tell Logan when you find him in your sights. Coming to you, he helps you off the floor and places his hands on your butt, lifting you up to him. His mouth covers yours in a hungry kiss as he carries you over to the table. He sets you down, then leans over to move the bottle of wine resting on the middle of the table to the corner.

You look at him in question and he takes his pants and boxers off in one fluid motion before nudging your legs apart and coming to stand between them. Logan grips your hips and tugs you all the way to the edge, and you wrap your legs around his waist, digging the heels of your shoes into his butt. Logan's gaze is filled with lust, his chocolate eyes glazed and narrowed. "I'm going to fuck you hard", he looks into your eyes. "If you stay in place and don't let that bottle fall to the floor, you'll get to orgasm. If not...", his voice trails off and now it feels as if you're in an inferno as he stares at you with the challenge on his face.

You nod your head and wrap your arms around his shoulders, giving him a squeeze with your thighs. "I'm ready when you are", letting him know that you accept. Logan pushes into you and it's like nothing you've ever felt before. Your oversensitive muscles clench onto him tightly, and before he withdraws himself, you're already coming. It's so powerful that you're dizzy and shaking; your muscles fail you as you collapse back onto the top of the table. Logan goes on pumping in and out of you, enhancing the bliss. You're more than encompassed by euphoria as you experience the longest, hardest orgasm you've ever had, it feels like you've been transported to a whole new world. You can't describe how you feel, it's some kind of mind fuck.

You're still dazed when Logan comes, and he slumps onto you, kissing away the few tears that have escaped the corners of your eyes. "Did I hurt you? Is everything okay?", he's concerned.

You nod your head, unable to talk. You've just been shaken to the core and all you know is that you never want these games to end.

**BTW, Logan'sHoneyPie has some pretty awesome stories, so if you haven't read them yet, maybe you could check them out :)**


End file.
